Ligeiramente Grávidos
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Ou quando Hermione conta a Ron que está grávida.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à Rowling, mas se a mim pertencesse, talvez tivéssemos pelo menos um pouquinho mais de HP durante os 19 anos, porque né...

* * *

xXx

O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte entrecortado por montanhas e casas distantes.

Hermione olhava pela janela e pensava seriamente em não contar nada a Ron. Não ainda. Com um pergaminho na mão e o pensamento distante, ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

_Mas eu deveria ter suspeitado. Como não percebi os sintomas?_

Ron estava em uma missão fora do país com Harry e outros aurores e só voltaria a Londres dentro de dois dias. Havia tempo para pensar. Pensar em como contar a ele, como resolver esse problema, como não deixá-lo nervoso com o que estava por vir.

Estavam casados havia pouco mais de dois anos e, como ainda estavam no início de suas carreiras (Ron tendo se graduado na Academia de Aurores um ano após Harry), não havia muito dinheiro. Moravam em um pequeno apartamento próximo do Ministério.

Ela não podia negar que era feliz. Trabalhava em algo que acreditava, tinha um marido inigualável, amigos únicos... e a vida não poderia ficar melhor do que já estava.

O horizonte que se abria diante de seus olhos era o mais promissor de todos. Nunca havia imaginado que teria uma vida que ela pudesse chamar de perfeita (ou quase). Óbvio que os problemas diários no trabalho e em casa davam aquele quê de realidade do qual Hermione não queria fugir. Ela precisava se lembrar sempre que a vida que vivia não era um sonho ou um conto de fadas. Ela sorriu e apertou o pergaminho contra os dedos manchados de tinta.

Hermione não esperava, mas a notícia que recebera naquela tarde... _Merlin, a notícia é tão boa, tão importante e tão... assustadora! Sei lá como, mas eu tenho que dar um jeito de contar pra ele._

Ela sabia que a surpresa dele talvez fosse maior que a dela. Aliás, ela tinha certeza de que seria muito maior que a dela. Então, caro leitor, você me pergunta o que está havendo e eu lhe digo:

Hermione estava grávida.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o horizonte que agora assumia tons escuros de laranja, que lembravam vagamente a cor vermelha dos cabelos de Ron, e suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se levemente confusa e muito preocupada.

Esperava por Ginny, que havia prometido ir visitá-la como parte da imensa lista de obrigações que ela tinha sempre que Ron viajava em missão. Hermione compartilhava da mesma lista sempre que Harry saía em missão. _Dois malucos!_

A questão é que esta era a primeira vez em que os dois saíam juntos para uma missão, logo, Hermione e Ginny alternavam o local onde se encontravam, mas diariamente se viam e normalmente ficavam até tarde conversando.

James contava com um ano e meio. Os cabelos pretos e desgrenhados já se espalhavam na cabeça do pequeno que adorava dormir nos braços da mãe enquanto elas conversavam. Hermione agradecia todos os dias por ter Ginny ao seu lado. E no momento, ela não poderia ter achado uma ocasião mais propícia para conversar com a cunhada sem ter de se preocupar com a presença do marido.

- Essa rede de flu está com problemas. Lareiras cruzadas agora? Sem querer parei na casa dos Boot. Ainda bem que o Terry e a Pansy não estavam por lá. – Ginny sacudia o pó das roupas e limpava o rosto de um James sorridente, enquanto reclamava.

- Se você quiser, eu posso fazer uma reclamação amanhã no ministério, Gin! – Hermione pegou James no colo enquanto a amiga colocava as bolsas que trazia em cima do sofá.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Olha só a cor dos meus braços, eca! – Enquanto Ginny se limpava, Hermione sentou-se no sofá com James. Ele sorria gostosamente, enquanto segurava um pomo de ouro de pelúcia; a risada gostosa e inocente preenchendo o espaço que até pouco tempo estava mergulhado em silêncio.

- Será que vai ser assim? – Hermione perguntou para si mesma, acariciando os cabelos do afilhado.

- Ainda bem que eu trouxe uma camiseta reserva. Olha o estado dessa! – Ginny continuava indignada, para dizer o mínimo. E por estar tão distraída, não percebeu o olhar sonhador que Hermione dedicava a James. Uma ternura diferente brilhando nos olhos castanhos.

- Se quiser tomar um banho, fique à vontade.

- Obrigada, mas não é preciso. Da próxima vez venho de vassoura. Enquanto o James não tiver pelo menos dois anos não acho seguro aparatar com ele, e o Harry não facilita a minha vida com todas essas missões. Ele tem dois meses de férias e outras três semanas de folgas acumuladas, ou seja, quase três meses para ficar em casa e ele não consegue parar de trabalhar, aquele cretino!

- Que você ama...

- É, que eu amo. Mas ele anda dedicado demais ao trabalho. Você acredita que o James não vê o Harry desde antes de ele sair nessa missão com o Ron?

- Como assim, Gin? Ele ia para casa todos os dias, não é?

- Sim, mas ele estava chegando muito tarde e antes das sete já estava a caminho do ministério. Sem contar os dias em que eu ia para os treinos e sequer o via, já que chegava cansada demais para esperá-lo. – Ginny falava com um tom de tristeza e decepção na voz.

- Você deveria conversar com ele, sabia?

- Eu sei, mas quando?

- Que tal quando ele voltar? Até eu ando precisando conversar com o Ron.

- O que foi? Algum problema? – Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Hermione com uma expressão preocupada. – Eu sei o quanto o meu irmão pode ser idiota quando quer. – Hermione colocou James no chão, observando enquanto ele perseguia Bichento.

- Não, Gin, não é nada disso. Diferente do que você pensa, o Ron é... como posso dizer? Ele é tão atencioso comigo, com a gente, quando estamos em casa ou em qualquer lugar que não seja o trabalho. – Hermione segurava o pergaminho nervosamente. – Não consigo entender porque o Harry está agindo dessa forma. – Ela estava genuinamente preocupada, embora tenha voltado a falar do amigo porque não sabia como começar a conversa com Ginny.

- Nem eu, Hermione. E claro que estou muito, mas muito irada com isso. Ele mal conversa comigo, parece que está em outra dimensão. Será que ele...? – As duas se olharam, olhos arregalados. Ginny amedrontada com o pensamento, Hermione, sabendo muito bem o que a cunhada havia pensado, parecia incrédula que ela tenha cogitado essa possibilidade.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, Gin. A gente sabe que o Harry pode fazer qualquer coisa na vida, inclusive se arriscar sem necessidade, mas eu nunca vou conseguir imaginá-lo te enganando. De jeito nenhum!

- Sei lá, Hermione. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, mas ele não fala comigo. E o Harry nunca agiu assim antes. – Havia tristeza na voz da ruiva, algo que fez Hermione sentir vontade de chorar. Choro que ela engoliu, porque em situações normais ela seria o mais prática possível, ou seja, lágrimas não fariam parte do repertório. Será que ela já estava sensível?

- Eu acho melhor você conversar com o Harry assim que ele voltar. – Hermione segurou a mão da cunhada, enquanto observava James correr desajeitadamente atrás de Bichento, que carregava na boca o pomo de ouro de pelúcia.

- Dois dias ainda, não é?

- É! – Hermione olhou distraidamente para a janela. A noite escura e silenciosa avançando. – Gin, preciso te contar uma coisa. – Ela olhou com seriedade para a ruiva, mas perdeu a coragem de falar. Ficou de boca aberta por um minuto inteiro antes de entregar o pergaminho que estava segurando antes de a amiga chegar.

- O que é isso?

- Leia, por favor! – A expressão de Ginny mudou da desconfiança para a completa felicidade em questão de segundos.

- Hermione! Oh Merlin, parabéns! – A ruiva se jogou nos braços da amiga e deu-lhe um abraço caloroso e feliz. – Quando pretende contar ao Ron?

- Assim que ele voltar, mas Ginny... – havia insegurança e um quê de medo na expressão de Hermione, algo que chamou a atenção da ruiva. – eu não sei se era a hora certa. Não sei se vou conseguir ser mãe. Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso. E a gente tem tão pouco dinheiro. Olha o tamanho desse apartamento? Como é que a gente vai dar conforto para o bebê vivendo num lugar tão precário?

- Hermione, fica calma, tá? Primeiro, você vai ser uma super mãe. Segundo, essa é a hora certa para o que está acontecendo agora. Nada acontece simplesmente porque deve acontecer. Terceiro, se for preciso, você, o Ron e o bebê podem passar um tempo com a gente. Você sabe o quanto a casa que o Harry comprou é grande. Às vezes acho que ele quer seguir os meus pais e ter sete filhos. Felizmente já cortei o barato dele. Dois ou três no máximo.

Hermione gargalhava. Era um alívio poder rir; era um alívio poder conversar com alguém que sabia o que era uma primeira gravidez; era um alívio poder contar com Ginny.

- Obrigada pela oferta, mas acho que eu e o Ron vamos ter de pensar sobre isso. Temos sete meses até o bebê nascer, então há tempo.

- E como pretende contar a ele?

- Não faço ideia. Mas eu vou ter de contar, não é? – ela engoliu em seco, sentindo-se muito nervosa. – Outra coisa que me preocupa é como ele vai reagir. A gente sempre falou em ter filhos, mas eu não imaginava que seria tão cedo e...

- Francamente, Hermione! Cedo? Vocês estão juntos há mais de cinco anos. Sinceramente, eu estou surpresa por você não ter engravidado antes.

- Ginny! – Hermione exclamou escandalizada. – Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu me cuido. E não é que eu não queira ter um filho, mas não sei se o momento é o melhor.

- Hermione, não existe _o momento_. O que existe é a vida correndo seu curso natural e você fazendo parte disso agora. É bom você parar com essa bobagem de que não é o momento ideal.

- Mas Gin...

- Nada de mas ou meio mas Hermione. Você vai se lembrar do que eu te disse agora quando ele ou ela nascer.

- Mesmo assim, estou preocupada com a reação do Ron. Não sei o que pensar.

- Olha, confia nele. Você disse que ele é carinhoso, atencioso e mais um monte de coisas, então acho que você só precisa acreditar na capacidade dele de te surpreender com uma atitude que geralmente não tem nada a ver com ele.

- É, talvez...

- James, não!

Hermione assustou-se e quando olhou para trás, James havia amarrado uma corda na cauda de Bichento e estava arrastando o animal pela casa.

- Não! James pare agora!

- _Ichento munito_. _Ichento fofinho_. _Ichento ussinho_. – Hermione caiu na gargalhada. James, obviamente, estava se divertindo às custas de seu velho companheiro, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de rir da inocência do garoto.

Então, Hermione se viu imersa numa onda incontrolável de expectativa e ternura ao imaginar se teria a oportunidade de poder ver seu filho (ou seria uma menina?) se divertir ao lado de Bichento.

- Te peguei, mocinho! – Ginny segurou James no colo e com um floreio da varinha, desamarrou a corda da cauda do gato. O animal saiu da sala olhando para James com uma expressão indignada, desaparecendo no corredor escuro que levava à cozinha.

- Hermione, eu vou embora. Te espero amanhã lá em casa?

- Claro, Gin. Obrigada por tudo!

- Imagina cunhadinha do coração!

Hermione riu. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu um pouco de segurança depois que descobriu que seria mãe.

**oOo**

Depois da conversa com Ginny, Hermione se sentia menos receosa e um pouco mais confiante de que seria fácil dar a notícia da gravidez para o marido. Desde então, as horas pareceram voar. A noite seguinte chegou e as duas amigas ficaram mais algum tempo discutindo sobre os rumos que a vida de Ron e Hermione teria dali em diante. E claro, também tentaram entender o que estava acontecendo com Harry.

Assim, a segunda-feira se avizinhou e fez a ansiedade de Hermione alcançar níveis nunca vividos antes. Nem quando Ron saiu para a primeira missão como auror, ela se sentiu tão ansiosa com a volta dele.

_Controle-se! Não faça bobagens, não fale demais, não explique muito. Respira!_

Pensar e calcular ações é bem mais fácil que executá-las, por isso Hermione já estava entrando em pânico sem saber o que fazer. E em pensar que ela havia imaginado que seria mais fácil.

- Hermione? – A voz de Ron se espalhou pela casa que estava em silêncio absoluto.

Hermione sentia o coração bater tão forte que ela não conseguia ouvir os sons ao seu redor. O sangue corria rápido pelo corpo, fazendo com que o calor que ela não estava sentindo antes se espalhasse rapidamente. Ela tirou a jaqueta que vestia, incapaz de conter a ansiedade.

- Ei, não me ouviu? – Hermione se assustou com a voz de Ron e o abraço que ele lhe deu. – O que foi? – Ele perguntou, surpreso com a reação dela.

- Você voltou! – O sorriso brilhante dela varreu qualquer preocupação que ele sentiu no momento. Ron adorava aquele sorriso porque era único e exclusivo. Ela o dedicava apenas a ele.

- É, voltei! Chamei por você, mas acho que tinha alguma coisa mais importante passando pela sua cabeça porque você não me respondeu. – ele a abraçou forte. – Que saudade! – Ele sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dela, incapaz de esperar mais um minuto que fosse para abraçá-la.

- Tenho muito orgulho de você, Ron, mas essa vida de missões não dá certo, viu? – ela usou um tom falso de indignação.

- Até eu concordo, Mione! Que vida é essa que eu escolhi? – ele respondeu, tentando esconder o sorriso dos lábios. – E você, muito trabalho?

- O de sempre. – Ela o abraçou mais forte. A proteção que sentia quando estava envolvida pelos braços dele era inexplicável. Só não foi muito encorajador porque ela se lembrou do que deveria dizer a ele e a tensão de antes voltou com força.

Ele segurou a mão dela e sentou-se no sofá. Dessa vez, sem cerimônia, Hermione aconchegou-se no peito de Ron e ficou em silêncio, contemplando a noite estrelada que se estendia até o horizonte marcado pelas luzes brancas de Londres. – Mione, o que há com você? Por que essa tensão toda?

Ela acariciou o peito dele e sorriu. Ele a conhecia tão bem, não era preciso dizer nada para perceber que algo estava diferente. Contudo, ela não conseguia imaginar um jeito de dizer a ele que estava grávida.

_Merlin! Por que é tão difícil? E por que eu não falei com minha mãe?_

- Tá tudo bem, sério! – ela respondeu, tentando soar casual, mas o efeito foi exatamente o contrário.

- Olha só, eu sei que fiquei muito tempo fora e que não deveria te deixar sozinha desse jeito, mas dessa vez não tive saída e entendo se você estiver chateada comigo ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

- Não sei por que você está dizendo isso, Ron? Eu jamais ficaria chateada por causa do seu trabalho, foi a sua escolha e eu respeito isso, afinal não é fácil nem seguro ser um auror.

- Eu sei, mas é que... hmmmm... digamos que já fui recebido mais calorosamente antes. – Hermione riu, afinal não havia mais nada a fazer, já que ele ficou tão vermelho como um tomate, como se fosse um menino tímido pedindo um beijo.

- Você me faz rir como ninguém, sabia?

- O que foi agora? Virei palhaço? – Ela riu mais alto.

- Não seu bobo. – Hermione continuou rindo, enquanto Ron a olhava com uma expressão confusa.

- Ok, se você não me diz o que está acontecendo... – Ron segurou Hermione pela cintura e em um movimento rápido a colocou em seu colo e no segundo seguinte a estava beijando fervorosamente.

Aqueles beijos eram sempre os melhores. Hermione viu-se muitas vezes perdida nas sensações que os lábios macios Ron provocavam em seu corpo. E por mais que ela adorasse fazer amor com ele, havia algo diferente quando se beijavam. Suas mãos suavam, a cabeça girava rapidamente, sua pele parecia estar em chamas e seu coração batia tão rápido, que ela pensava que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Era sempre assim.

As mãos dele agora estavam em volta do corpo dela, apertando-lhe com mais força contra seu peito. A língua dele mergulhou na boca de Hermione, apagando qualquer pensamento coerente de seu cérebro, exigindo sua completa atenção. Ela o abraçava, acariciando o cabelo da nuca dele, amando os sons suaves que ele estava fazendo. Ela sentiu tanta saudade dele.

A necessidade de ar fez ela descolar a boca da dele. Hermione o olhou nos olhos, sabendo muito bem que seu desejo estava espelhado nos dele. Os dele estavam escuros, um azul tempestuoso que sempre precedia aquelas incontáveis e inesquecíveis noites. Hermione acariciou seu rosto e beijou-lhe o queixo, sentindo a pele quente sob seus lábios, beijando o pescoço, fazendo-o gemer alto, mostrando a Ron o quanto ela o adorava. As mãos dele estavam por toda parte, fazendo o seu corpo agir quase que por vontade própria. Ele apertou sua cintura, abraçando-a com força e fazendo os seios se apertarem contra o peito dele.

- Eu amo você! Senti tanto a sua falta. - Ele respirou o cheiro doce dos cabelos dela, encantado com a pele lisa do pescoço elegante.

Ela estava muito mais relaxada, tanto que quase se esqueceu do que ela precisava dizer a ele. Esse pensamento a fez acordar.

- Espera Ron, a gente precisa conversar. - Ele estava beijando o pescoço dela, espalhando arrepios em sua pele e, por um momento, ela lamentou ter de pará-lo.

- O que é tão importante para fazer você me parar depois de eu ficar fora por quase duas semanas? – Desconfiança, era isso que estava escrito no rosto dele.

- É que... - Ela desviou o olhar, se sentindo, de repente, muito tímida e totalmente insegura. Ela se mexeu, deixando-o sentado no sofá sem entender nada.

- Mione? Será que você se importa em me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu sabia que você não estava bem quando cheguei.

- Eu... é só que... Eu... você... – Ela balbuciou, sem saber como começar essa conversa. - Eu tenho que respirar.

Ela abriu a porta, entrando na varanda, respirando o ar frio profundamente e sentindo seus pensamentos se organizando novamente. Então ela sentiu Ron ao seu lado.

- Mione? O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora? Será que... Será que você ... - Ele gaguejou muito, sentindo uma estranha necessidade de confirmar seus medos, porque afinal ele sempre achou que não era suficientemente bom para ela.

- Ron, eu... Eu não sei como dizer isso. Não sei como você vai reagir, mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante. - Era isso mesmo. Ela ia terminar o casamento deles, já que Hermione não conseguia lidar com sua ausência. Ela precisava de alguém para apoiá-la e estar com ela todos os dias, e não um auror que aceitava todas as missões só para ser visto além do rótulo de 'melhor amigo de Harry Potter' que ele carregava desde os tempos de escola. E veja bem leitor, isso era o que _ele_ pensava.

- Hermione, se você quer acabar com nosso casamento, me diz agora. Eu sei que não sou bom o suficiente para você e que provavelmente há alguém por aí que é melhor pra você do que eu, mas tudo que preciso é da sua honestidade. Eu vou te amar para sempre, não importa o que aconteça a partir de agora, mas eu preciso que você seja apenas sincera comigo e...

- Do que você está falando, Ron? – Ela perguntou, sentindo-se absolutamente confusa. Acabar com o casamento? Ele é louco?

- É que... Eu tenho trabalhado tanto ultimamente e assumido todas essas missões que eu... eu acho que você está cansada dessa vida. Quer dizer, ficar sozinha por dias, não ter alguém para conversar quando voltar pra casa, depender da Ginny pra não ficar muito tempo sozinha ou ter de ir pra casa dos seus pais pra não ficar aqui sozinha e... – Hermione silenciou-o, cobrindo os lábios dele com os dedos. Ron percebeu que havia uma expressão estranha nos olhos dela, e aquilo o fez temer ainda mais.

- Primeiro, você realmente gosta de tirar conclusões precipitadas antes mesmo de eu dizer o que eu quero. - Ela segurou sua mão, apertando-a levemente. - Em segundo lugar, não sei quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso, mas você já deveria saber que sou muito feliz por ter me casado com você. – Os olhos dele estavam brilhando de felicidade e alívio. - E em terceiro lugar, eu não terei mais esse problema... quer dizer, de ficar sozinha.

Ele parecia confuso. Hermione não disse nada por alguns momentos. Eles estavam apenas se olhando, Ron se sentindo meio deslocado, sem entender as palavras dela.

- O que você quer dizer, Mione?

Hermione respirou fundo e tentou reunir toda coragem que podia para falar, então...

- Eu estou grávida. – As palavras saíram com simplicidade; e foi mais fácil do que ela pensava. Contudo, havia uma expressão vazia no rosto dele, portanto Hermione achou que Ron não estava feliz com a notícia.

- Grávida? – A expressão vazia foi substituída por algo parecido com incredulidade.

- Sim, grávida. Quase dois meses e... Ron? – Agora foi a vez dela de começar a se preocupar.

- Grávida... – ele repetiu pela terceira vez, o olhar fixo em algum lugar no horizonte.

- Ron...

- Você... grávida... – Ele continuou com aquela expressão estranha no rosto. Hermione entendeu que ele não tinha gostado mesmo da notícia.

- Olha só, eu... eu entendo se você ficar com raiva ou algo assim, mas aconteceu. Me desculpa se... – Ron levantou de supetão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas que Hermione não conseguia entender. Parecia totalmente alheio à presença dela.

A atitude do ruivo estava deixando Hermione nervosa e insegura. Era como se ele estivesse considerando as implicações do que seria a vida deles dali em diante. Decidida a não interromper o marido, ela ficou em silêncio, observando o vai e vem do ruivo.

E conforme o tempo passava mais Hermione sentia o nervosismo tomar conta de seu coração e maior era a certeza de que ele iria, pelo menos, reclamar do momento em que ela engravidou. Ron continuava andando de um lado para outro, agora em silêncio.

Por sua vez, Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos, incapaz de se manter atenta ao vai e vem do marido. Por essa razão, ela não percebeu que Ron estava parado de frente para ela. Olhos brilhando.

- Eu vou ser pai, é o que você está me dizendo, Mione?

- Sim! – ela respondeu com um quê de tristeza na voz. – Eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas...

- Por que você acha que não é o melhor momento?

- Porque eu sei que nós não temos dinheiro suficiente agora e provavelmente teremos dificuldade no começo... e a sua reação, bom ela não foi muito encorajadora, não é? – Ele sorriu e ela não entendeu.

- Mione, esse é o melhor momento do mundo.

- Mas eu pensei que...

Ron abraçou-a firmemente, silenciando-a. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Quando eles se separaram, o ruivo olhou para ela por um minuto inteiro, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas que ela sabia serem de felicidade.

- Hermione Weasley, você é responsável pelo momento mais perfeito da minha vida. Eu vou ser pai, você vai ser a mãe do meu filho... Merlin, eu pensei que a vida não poderia ficar melhor. – Eles se beijaram ternamente, e Hermione achou que sua vida estava completa.

Ela ia ser mãe. Ron era o pai de seu filho. Eles estavam juntos e agora, nada poderia separá-los de novo.

Fim.

Então, mais uma fic. Três só este ano! O.O Meu recorde absoluto.

Anyway, gostaria de agradecer às girls do Fórum Ron e Hermione In Aeternum (Acessem! /) porque é culpa delas e do Challenge proposto por lá que esta fic nasceu.

Obrigada especial à Amandita, twin do coração, que me mostrou os erros e fez da fraqueza dessa fic uma dor de cabeça que no fim me rendeu uma opinião linda e maravilhosa. A melhor de todas! 3

E um obrigada maior ainda a você que leu e dedicou um tempo para ler esta história. Tnx!

E comentem, assim você salva um Tigre Branco! u.u


End file.
